A Mother's Design
by SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: One-Shot. Leo is sat waiting for Maxie to charge, hoping for him to be fixed. Mia on the other hand is hoping Leo would just rest. It will take a little push to force him from his brother's side, and a little comfort to get him to sleep. Mia/Leo familial relationship. (TV show: HUMANS. Characters: Leo Elster, Mia Elster.) needs Humans tags!


_**Heey! Guess who has a massive plot in their head for another fic but is instead working on random one shots!? Yep, this gal! I just love Mia and Leo, I love how she is a mother to him and sometimes you see a glimpse of a child in him with her around. I really hope we see more of their relationship in Series 2! I guess I should place a spoiler warning in case people are behind on the series so POSSIBLE SPOILER FOR EPISODE 6/7. One shot. I may decide to add more one shots if I come up with them (I do have a few running around) and will add them as a series or multi chapter shots.**_

 _ **Anyway. No beta so all mistakes my own and I don't own Humans. I own the dvd but...carry on.**_

* * *

Leo sat at Maxie's head, his own black curls resting in his hand. Mia had kept an eye on him, walking into the kitchen every hour or so; the boy would not leave his brother's side. As every minute ticked by Leo's eyes slipped further shut, his back hunched further down and his breaths became slower, deeper.

She walked up to him, slowly and quietly so not to startle him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. A slight shake had the bright blue eyes peering up at her. "Sleep."

"I was doing."

"Not here. Leo you need to rest. Laura has offered you the spare room." He shook his head, turning his gaze to his brother. "Then at least settle in a chair in their living room."

The eyes looked up to her again, so wide and pleading, just like he was a child again. The look a vivid memory in her banks, a look he gave when grief or fear was tugging his heart. "I can't leave him MiMi. I can't." His voice became a whisper, so full of despair.

"Fred will take watch. He's charged. Or Nis." A tear fell down Leo's cheek that Mia wiped away with the pad of her thumb. She knew he was scared, with everything going on, so much changing and happening he was reverting to a more innocent time, one where he was losing faith in what to do. He had been stoic too long, he'd tried to protect them so much he no longer knew what to do. "Sleep. Please."

She knew it was a low blow, to almost guilt trip him with her motherly plead but she knew with him like this it would work. Sure enough in a matter of seconds he accepted her hand, his feet shuffling behind her as she took him the path furthest away from the Hawkins family. Letting him walk in front of her they ascended the stairs to the guest room, it was slow and she kept a sure hand on his back to stop him tipping backwards, the unsteady steps proving how exhausted he was. Mia didn't even attempt taking some of his clothes off, she knew it was fruitless and just wanted him asleep as quickly as possible. Pulling back the duvet she led Leo's drained body down, and watched as he turned away so he faced the wall. This was his default, when he once again became the little boy Mia was initially designed to care for. It meant he was tired, not physically but mentally, it meant he was lost. She let him get comfortable before climbing onto the bed herself, lying down behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso, one hand on his head, stroking the curls in comfort. His own hands found hers, holding them and hugging her close, the warm contact being a balm to both of them.

Her fingers tangled in the longer curls of his head as she placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "After this is over you really need a haircut."

Leo just mumbled as he returned the kiss on her arm, his soft eyelashes fluttering as he closed his eyes. Mia was content with watching his chest rise and fall for the next few hours and hoped this _would_ be over soon. She may have been designed to love him but what she felt was far greater than any program Doctor Elster could have given her.


End file.
